DIFÍCIL
by Cindy880304
Summary: Fic stucky pre y post serum, las condiciones de vida de ambos nunca fueron fáciles al crecer en una época de restricciones, habla sobre masturbacion y sexo.


**Capitan America no me pertenece solo tomo sus personajes por diversión los derechosapitan America no me pertenece solo tomo sus personajes por diversión los derechos pertenecen a Marvel y su MCU.**

 **DIFÍCIL**

Si hay una palabra para describir la vida de Steve Rogers era Difícil.

Desde su nacimiento ambos padres notaron que su hijo no era común su cuerpo débil no correspondía con sus deseos de vivir y es que desde el primer momento Sarah temió que no sobreviviera.

Sarah: Mi hermoso niño eres tan lindo, quisiera verte crecer para que juegues con James es un niño tan tierno.

En la cuna Steve parecía reaccionar a este nombre.

Los años pasaron entre momentos difíciles crecer en medio de una recesión económica, las continuas visitas al hospital por parte de Steve, las peleas de las cuales James lo sacaba y otros tantos incidentes.

 **EN LA ESCUELA**

Los chicos eran crueles veían en Steve un saco de Boxeo, Bucky estaba probablemente con alguna de sus maestras haciendo uso de sus habilidades y es que nadie como el para convencerlas de darle una nueva oportunidad en el examen o un "merecido" 9.5 y es que el encanto Irlandés servía de algo.

Cuando Bucky llegaba tomaba al patán de turno y rescataba a su amigo.

Bucky: Vamos ven pelea conmigo Harry, tu dices que puedes con todos los de la escuela.

Harry: Ya viniste a defender a tu novia, vamos llévatela, tu y yo pelearemos afuera ya alarmaste a la bruja Gertrudis.

Bucky como siempre llevo a Steve a casa y con toda la paciencia del mundo curo su ceja.

Steve: No pelees con el se dice que lo hizo con una pandilla.

Bucky: Solo es grande, yo soy hábil, *dando la mejor de sus sonrisas*

La cita para la pelea fue para el Domingo después de la tradicional misa, Sarah estaba de turno y Steve asistía con la familia Barnes.

Cuando terminó Bucky le dijo a su madre que se quedaría con Steve, en algún momento se desviaron y fueron al Gimnasio tan tradicional entre los Irlandéses que amaban el Boxeo, por fortuna la pelea duro menos de lo previsto James envío al abusador de un puño al suelo y todo siguió normal.

El tiempo pasó y llegaron las chicas de lejos Steve veía a Bucky usar todo su arsenal, en verdad era un joven bello y encantador con el poder de calentar el más frío corazón, incluso las profesoras lo deseaban en su cama, Steve deseaba aprender a besar y claro Bucky era tan buen amigo que no dudo en ofrecerse después de todo las chicas rechazaban a Steve , James pensaba que eran tontas el vivía obsesiónado con aquellos ojos y labios.

Steve: No estoy tan seguro.

De su bolsillo saco una barra de labial que pertenecía a una chica con la que salio.

Bucky se puso el labial y extrañamente lucia hermoso.

Bucky: Tu eres el chico, besame.

Steve se acercó tímidamente y solo rozó el labio inferior.

Bucky: Tranquilo.

Bucky lo tomo de la mano acerco su rostro y le besó la comisura del labio, lentamente el labio inferior al ver que Steve le correspondía comenzó a dejar marcas de labial en todo el rostro, sensualmente beso y mordió la oreja del punk casi produciendole un ataque de asma por lo cual decidieron parar además de notar sus miembros casi erectos.

Bucky: Parece que te gusto.

Steve: Y a ti también, mira como estamos.

Bucky: Voy a tocarme deberías hacer lo mismo, si tu madre te ve imaginate.

Ambos habían experimentado el tocarse mutuamente desde que eran adolescentes, siempre les dijeron que era pecado pero para ambos algo tan delicioso no podría ser malo.

Bucky limpio sus labios y los de Steve.

Sarah: ¿Hola chicos que hacen?

Bucky: Señora Rogers estudiando, como siempre Steve salvandome es que no entendía bien el problema pero ahora me retiro.

Al salir Bucky aprovechando que Sarah estaba de espaldas le lanza un beso a Steve y este se sonroja.

Sarah: Steve creo que te dará fiebre, mejor te doy algo * se acerca y ve el labial en la oreja, ¿esto es pintura? Limpiate bien la oreja.

Steve siente que lo descubrieron y para Sarah sus sospechas sobre que hacian era evidentede sabia que entre los dos había algo mas que una amistad, aunque temía por ambos la sodomía era ilegal .

Unos días después Steve se sentía intrigado sobre la sodomía entre los Griegos y los Romanos, el libro estaba oculto en la biblioteca pero como su curiosidad y la de James era grande prácticamente lo robaron.

En el libro decía que Aquiles tenia un amantes incluso el gran Alejandro, se maravillaban viendo imágenes prohibidas algunas de lucha y otras claramente sexuales, que solo aumentaban las ganas de entregarse el uno al otro, los Griegos por lo general tenían un compañero de guerra y se les decía que las relaciones entre ambos mejoraba su desempeño en batalla en cuanto a los Romanos estos iban a sitios en los que encontraban jóvenes o simplemente un protegido con el cual era común tener sexo.

Una noche solos se desnudaron y entraron en cama Bucky puso a Steve arriba y empezaron a sentir el cuerpo del otro, en verdad esto no se sentía mal o prohibido se sentía muy pasional, James sabía lo que era estar con mujeres pero con la persona amada era maravilloso.

La muerte de Sarah había enfriado un poco la relación , Steve estaba deprimido y Bucky salia cada vez más con chicas hasta que sentía en mudaron juntos y de vez en cuando dormían en la misma cama, James era mas su enfermero que pareja aunque el amor seguía.

La guerra llego y con el la partida de James, su secuestro y la tan anhelada oportunidad de ser héroe.

Después del rescate de la base de Hydra, James estaba algo distante y triste solo Steve sabia como alegrarlo.

Steve: Quítate la ropa.

Bucky: Me vas a mostrar los resultados, bueno ahora si estoy feliz, aunque me hace falta el escuálido.

Ambos se desnudaron entre trago y trago de whiskey, Bucky derramaba un poco en sus abdominales y luego lo tomaba de ahí, Steve ponía un poco en su boca y lo compartía con el, lo que caía lo limpiaba con la lengua.

Terminaron la noche desnudose recordando viejos tiempos, Bucky un poco borracho termino quedándose dormido en el pecho de Steve, este le protegía.

Hasta aquí mi historia ya saben los comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
